


gummy bears

by hyucklles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, I Tried, M/M, Stealing, but it’s cool, chensung - Freeform, didn’t work out the way i wanted, gummy bears, jaesung, jaesung is underrated, mona - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklles/pseuds/hyucklles
Summary: jaemin sees a man stealing gummy bears





	gummy bears

**Author's Note:**

> @hyucklles on twitter and curious cat. i tried okay brothers :( <3

Jaemin walked through the crowded hallways of the university and sighed, grabbing the straps of him bag. He has never felt this tired, the school work has been stressing him out so much, that he thinks he might get bald. 

Maybe getting bald wouldn’t be that bad. He can show proof that he is stressed and that he’s not faking it to get attention, like some would do. Second, he would look like Saitama from one punch man and he would not complain about that. Saitama was his first favorite anime character, so he will always remember the man who was a hero for the fun. 

Maybe, just a little maybe, Jaemin was tired for pretending to handle everything on his own. While he clearly can’t do it. If we’re talking on his financial state and the rent, then everything was just fine. 

But talking about schoolwork, that was just a big no. He’s a film major, so he’d have to go around and make little movies, watch movies, do assignments about the movies he had watched, etc. 

Jaemin, who was close to dropping out, had enough of it and decided to go out for a drink. On his own. His friend Donghyuck had warned him not to go on a school day. But Jaemin didn’t listen, because he’s an adult now, he can do whatever the hell he wants to do. 

So now there he is, standing on the little bridge leading to the nearest gas station. Jaemin isn’t dumb, so he’s only going to drink at his apartment. Which he thinks is kind of smart, because, what if you get drunk and get lost in the big city and you wake up somewhere you don’t know. Then you’re pretty fucked. 

So yes, you can say that Jaemin is proud of the smart thinking he did. 

He’d probably end up looking like a loser though. Showing up to the store alone, getting alcohol alone. It’s not that he minds that, but what if he sees someone that he knows. They’d probably ask him what the fuck he was doing here alone at a time like this. But he thinks he’ll see no one knowable, because it’s already late and what dumbass besides himself would go out. 

While he walks he wants to think about nothing, but he’s stressed. So he can’t really help thinking about the projects he still has left.

Sometimes he wishes he was more like Donghyuck. The boy always has everything finished on time. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s jealous of that. He always is friend always seems so stress free and everything seems to go smoothly in his life. 

Now don’t get him wrong. Jaemin loves his life, he’s unbelievable grateful for how good he has it. He has no financial stress, luckily it’s only uni. he’s lucky that he has supportive friends and family around him, protecting him, kinda like a badass shield. 

So, don’t get him wrong. 

Jaemin runs his hand through his hair , he actually has nothing to complain about. Yet here he is, being a little bitch about his school work stress. Literally, what the fuck is he on. 

Jaemin sighs and skips into the gas station. He looks around the store. Only a few customers are here, god knows why at an hour like this. Maybe the same reason Jaemin is here too. We’re all lonely sometimes in this world. 

Walking towards the alcohol section, he notices a man with a hood pulled up over his head and a mask covering half of his face. For some reason his features give him a nostalgic feeling. The way he moves brings up memories from this childhood, but he can’t quite put his finger on it yet. 

He decides to mind his own business and look at the different bottles of alcohol. He quietly hums Dean’s instagram while grabbing a few green bottles of soju. He knows he’s going to regret drinking, but he’s here now, so i’d be weird turning away. He would’ve walked for nothing and he’s not going to let that happen.   
Right when he wanted to pay for the drinks he sees the hooded man again, slipping a few things in his bag. Jaemin stops walking and looks around. He rocks back and forth, trying to decide what he’s going to do. 

Does he have to inform someone? He’s never been in a situation like this, so how would he know what the fuck to do. 

Jaemin shakes his head a few times and walks away from the hooded man. It’s not his business anyway. Maybe he had a gun. Jaemin wanted to get drunk, not get shot. 

But he keeps looking back at the person. It’s like something is pulling him towards the mystery guy. So that’s exactly what he does. He walks back to the aisle he is in and looks at the products. 

‘Why are you stealing this?’ Jaemin says as he holds up a packet of gummy bears. The male ignores him and holds up a packet of ramen, looks at it and shoves it back into his bag. He walks away from Jaemin, towards the drinks. 

And Jaemin stands there, confused with still the candy package in his hands. He blinks and follows the taller. He might end up dead he realizes, but at the same time, this person doesn’t look that harmful. 

‘Leave me alone Jaemin.’ 

A confused sound leaves Jaemin’s mouth and he looks at the thief. ‘What’d you say?’ The male walks away with his bag and ignores the questions being fired at him. 

‘Don’t you have to pay?’ he finally says through his mask. He turns around and face Jaemin, but he still looks down, so you can’t see his face. ‘I think that it’s you who has to pay,’ Jaemin fires back. 

‘What if i don’t want to?’ ‘Then that’s stealing and you know, i can inform the cashier right now because i caught you stealing,’ he rambles. The taller lets out a fake gasp which makes Jaemin roll his eyes.   
He squints his eyes, trying to look at his face. ‘You seem quite young to me,’ he then says. The other nods and chuckles. ‘Well, i am indeed younger than you Na Jaemin,’ he answers. 

‘Can you show me your face instead of sounding like a creepy stalker?’ he asks. ‘No, it’s kinda funny like this, isn’t it?’ Jaemin shakes his head and decides to leave him alone. He can steal whatever he wants, it’s not his business anyway. He doesn’t recognize him in any way. For all he know, he could be a stalker or something. 

He walks to the cashier and bites his under lip. Donghyuck always said that snitches get stitches. It has always seemed to work for his friend, so maybe snitching is not a good idea. Definitely not when you’re about to snitch a stalker of yours. 

What if this turns out to become a Pretty little liars series, with a creepy stalker he doesn’t know and he’ll see him everywhere he goes. 

He turns around to look over his shoulder, seeing that the hooded male is gone. He lets out a sigh of relief and grabs the alcohol before leaving the store. 

`-`

Walking home has always been something that Jaemin hated. After you get something done, you still have to walk all the way home. Jaemin hated that and he wish he could teleport. If teleporting existed, the whole world would be a better place for him. 

‘Wait up!’ he hears someone call. He thinks it’s just a random stranger calling out for his friends, but oh how he was wrong. 

‘Did you become deaf all those years too?’ Jaemin stops walking, seeing the hooded male stand in front of him. His eyes widen and he wants to walk away from him, but the other grabs his wrist, stopping him from walking away. 

‘I don’t remember your mum raising you like this Jaem,’ he calls. 

Jaem, he hasn’t heard the nickname in a while. It’s been so long he forgot he had that nickname. He turns around, slowly becoming irritated at the strange behavior of the taller. 

‘Can you please stop, you’re lowkey freaking me out and i am completely stressed about everything,’ he wiggles out of the grip he’s in, ‘and your behavior isn’t making it any better!’

Jaemin steps away and sighs, rubbing his forehead. ‘So please, just tell me who you are or leave me alone.’ The other sighs and looks down, he seems to think about Jaemin’s words.

He pulls his mask down and smiles. ‘How about we sit down somewhere?’

`-`

That somewhere ended up being Jaemin’s apartment. He lays the bag with the Soju bottles on the table and turns around to look at Jisung. 

‘Why the fuck were you stealing gummy bears at a gas station?’ 

Jisung shrugs, opening the bag of candies he just stole. ‘Why not? I’m kind of broke lol.’ ‘Did you just say lol out loud?’ Jisung shoots the older a glare and shrugs. 

Jaemin groans and sits down on the chair and ruffles his hair. ‘So, let me get this straight. You moved away, then you came back a year ago and now you’re stealing out of gas stations?’ Jisung nods. 

‘Oh my god, i need a drink.’ Jaemin grabs a bottle and opens it with his teeth, which gets a disgusted look by Jisung. Jaemin pushes a bottle to the other too and gives him a nod, but Jisung shakes his head at the offer. 

‘Oh, you’re still a party pooper.’ 

Jisung rolls his eyes and puts his around his legs, inspecting his old friend. He looks tired, anybody can see that. The big dark circles under his eyes look like they’ve been there for a year. ‘Have you been getting enough sleep?’ 

But Jaemin being that annoying little shit takes another sip of the bottle and sighs. ‘Why didn’t you say goodbye Jisung?’ He looks up from the alcohol bottle, staring into the younger’s eyes.

Jisung knew this question was coming, there was no way they wouldn’t talk about this. He wants to explain everything, about why he didn’t say goodbye, about everything else. But he only shrugs as answer. 

‘That’s not an answer Jisung.’ His old friend says before finishing the bottle and reaching for the second one. Jisung wonders why he is drinking this much on a monday. 

‘You kind of hurt me when i heard you moved away to god knows where.’ ‘China,’ Jisung interrupts. Jaemin looks at him while putting the bottle at his lips. ‘I moved to Shanghai, in China.’ ‘Of course you did, Jisung.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ the younger whispers, so softly you almost couldn’t hear it. But Jaemin did, he always heard what Jisung said. ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you, i just thought it was better for you and me both.’ 

‘Why would you think that?’ You suddenly left without any trace. I heard from other people you moved away. That hurt Jisung.’ The younger nods, he understands where he’s coming from. It was a dick move of him, he regrets leaving without saying goodbye. 

‘It’s because of that day, right?’ Jaemin had already grabbed his third bottle of soju and Jisung starts to notice him getting a little tipsy. ‘I knew it was because of that.’

Jaemin looks at his old friend, realizing how much he has changed. His features became more mature. He became tall, really really tall. Even taller than Jaemin himself. He realizes that puberty has hit Jisung hard, harder then he would think.  
He’s become quite handsome now he thinks about it. He still has the squishy cheeks he had when he was young too. He has to hold back his urge to touch them like he used to. 

‘You became quite the boy, didn’t you?’ Sometimes Jaemin hated how he always blurred everything out when he was tipsy or drunk, but now he didn’t mind. He wanted Jisung to know everything he thinks about him. 

‘What’d you mean?’ ‘I meant that you’re handsome.’ Jisung flushes a light red and coughs. ‘Uh, you too i guess.’ He awkwardly hold up his thumbs at the elder and sighs, shaking his head at his own, awkward, actions. 

‘No, because that sounded like you were sure of it,’ Jaemin mumbles quietly before taking another sip of the bottle. Honestly, Jisung is getting a little worried now. 

He has never dealt with a drunk or tipsy Jaemin. They stopped seeing each other when he was 15 and when Jaemin was 17. 

Now, the elder is already 20, which makes Jisung 18. They’ve both matured a lot, which is also kind of scary. They missed each other’s puberty, they’re basically strangers. 

‘I should go,’ the younger days while standing up. Jaemin shakes his head immediately and lets out a whine. His arms reach out to the younger, wanting him to stay.

‘Please stay.’ Jaemin has always had long eyelashes and Jisung has always been weak for those eyes looking at him from under those. 

He gulps down the lump in his throat. ‘Why would i?’ 

Jaemin says nothing and just stares at the younger. Jisung can’t figure out the look the older gives him. It’s making him nostalgic, he doesn’t like it. 

He fell into those eyes once, it was a wonderful experience. A scary one for the fifteen year old. 

‘Give me one reason why i should stay Jaemin. We’re strangers for each other, it’s not like we stayed the same after those 3 years.’

Jaemin bites in his lips, seeming to think about something. 

‘I had the stupidest crush on you, that’s why i was so heart broken when you left without a goodbye.’ 

Jisung’s eyes widen and he stares at the elder, who plays with the green bottle, trying to balance it. He avoids eye contact with his old friend, feeling quite embarrassed about the whole situation. 

‘I liked you back then Sungie, i liked the way you laughed about my dumb jokes, liked the way you would always scrunch your nose and i loved the way you acted towards me. 

It made me feel so appreciated, Josung. It made me forget my worries. Now that i think back, my best memories have you in it.’

Jisung gulps and looks down, regretting not taking that drink Jaemin had offered him before. 

‘I liked you back, guess we where just scared of what was going to happen huh?’ 

Jaemin chuckles sadly and nods. His sad eyes look up to Jisung, a glint of hope after Jisung’s words.

‘That’s why i don’t want you to leave,’ Jaemin seems to struggle findin his words. But just like always, Jisung let him take the time he needed. 

‘I want to start over again, i really do Jisung. Just the two of us together again, like the old times.’ 

It feels like Jisung’s heart is being stabbed a thousand times. Seeing his friend like this hurts and he doesn’t want to see him like this, at all. 

He sighs, but he can’t give him what he wants. 

‘I want to start over too Jaemin, but not the way you’d want to.’ Jisung sees Jaemin break, but yet the older manages to give him a smile. 

‘You have to realize that i liked you three years back. I moved to Shanghai Jaemin. You cant expect me to still like you.

I met someone new. His name is Chenle, we’ve been together for a year already,’ he finishes quietly. He doesn’t dare to look up to his friend. 

‘I’m sorry Jaem,’ he pushes out with a sigh, barely unbearable. But Jaemin hears it, he always does.

He only responds to the younger by opening his last bottle of alcohol.


End file.
